


Kinky Little Shits

by Medium_calypso



Category: TAZ Amnesty - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, TAZ: Amnesty - Freeform, The Adventure Zone: Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medium_calypso/pseuds/Medium_calypso
Summary: Duck manages to get Beacon out of the house, and decides to celebrate the peace and quiet with Barclay, and a little surprise.





	Kinky Little Shits

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all there is a criminal lack of Barclay smut in the world and I'm a total slut for bigfoot, apparently, so. Here we are.
> 
> I've never actually written smut before but I was relistening to the beginnings of Amnesty and I had a need so I gave it a shot. Hopefully it's alright.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! Hope you enjoy :)

Duck Newton closed the tab on his ancient desktop computer, put his head in his hands, and sighed.

“What's wrong, Duck Newton?” Beacon sneered. “Did you commit yet another ridiculous and useless act?”

Duck rolled his eyes. “Beacon, shut your fuckin’ mouth or you're going under the sink.” With his head still down, he thought to himself, _Man, I really hope I don't regret this._

\----------

Duck walked into Amnesty Lodge with a duffel bag over his shoulder.

“Hey, Duck!” Aubrey called brightly from across the lobby.

He raised his hand in a half wave. “Say, Aubrey, you seen Mama lately?”

She nodded. “She's in her office!”

“Thanks, kid.”

He made his way to Mama's office and knocked before opening the door. He poked his head inside.

“Hey, Mama. You mentioned a while back you wanted to study Beacon for a bit?”

She looked up from her pile of papers and maps with a surprised smile.

“Well, sure, Duck. I just didn't realize you'd actually be willing to part with… It? Him?”. She shrugged. “Anyway. I won't keep Beacon for too long, just wanted to take a look at him and see what makes ‘em tick, I suppose.”

He handed her the duffel bag. “Sure thing, Mama. It'll be nice to have some quiet in the house for once. Maybe he'll actually like you. Lord knows he don't like me too much.”

She offered another smile. “I'll try to take good care of him.”

\----------

Duck walked into the kitchen quietly, snuck up behind Barclay, and wrapped his arms around Barclay's midsection. He stood up on his toes and whispered in Barclay's ear. “Guess who's apartments is Beacon-free for the next couple of days.”

Barclay turned around in Duck's arms with a wide grin on his face. “You mean I can fuck you without him yelling tips and insults from the kitchen?”

Duck chuckled. “That's the plan. I even bought something a little special that I think you might like.”

Barclay's eyes got wide as he pondered what the surprise could be. “I'll come over as soon as I finish making dinner, alright Duck?”

Duck grinned as he ran a hand down Barclay's back and rested it on his ass. “Can't wait.”

He pressed a swift kiss to Barclay's cheek and walked back out of the kitchen. He was jittery, but excited, to go home and get ready for Barclay.

\----------

Barclay sat on Duck's couch, waiting for him to come out of his room.

“Duck, baby, if you're nervous, we don't have to do anything,” Barclay called.

In response, he heard the door the Duck's bedroom open.

“Close your eyes,” he heard Duck request quietly.

Barclay obediently shut his eyes, and waited. He finally heard Duck clear his throat uncomfortably and give Barclay permission to open his eyes.

Barclay stared at the sight in front of him, mouth agape. Duck was wearing one of Barclay's flannels, unbuttoned, with nothing underneath, and a pair of forest green lace panties that barely contained him.

Duck spun around awkwardly, showing off every angle, clearly uncomfortable with Barclay's silence.

“So, um. What, uh, what do you think?”

Barclay swallowed loudly and almost growled as he spoke.

“I think you look absolutely delicious, and I want to ravish you, Duck Newton, if you'll allow me.”

Duck's eyes went wide as he nodded enthusiastically and practically jumped onto Barclay's lap.

Barclay kissed Duck aggressively, showing Duck absolute domination and control with ever micro-movement as they kissed. Within moments, Duck was a moaning, whimpering mess in Barclay's arms as he jerked his hips against Barclay's crotch desperately.

Barclay chuckled against Duck's lips before pulling back slightly. “Come on, baby,” he grumbled. “Let's get you somewhere a little more comfortable.”

With that, he effortlessly lifted Duck off of the couch, legs wrapped around his waist, and carried him to the bedroom. He gently laid Duck down on the bed. He unbuttoned and removed his shirt, then crawled over to Duck, looming above him and licking his lips.

“Can I taste you, baby? You want Daddy Barclay to suck your pretty little cock?”

Duck nodded fervently, not trusting himself to speak without moaning obscenely as Barclay ground down on Duck's hardness.

“Now, now. None of that. You know how much I love to hear your pretty noises, don't you? I want to hear you, baby.”

As soon as he finished speaking, Barclay began pressing open mouthed kisses to Duck's clothed cock.

Duck moaned breathlessly at the feeling, unable to keep himself quiet. He knew Barclay was possessive, due to the almost animal instinct that his other form provided him. But he had never seen Barclay like this.

“Daddy,” he moaned, surprising himself, as Barclay pulled his cock out of his panties and took the head into his warm, open mouth, sucking lightly.

Barclay perked up when he heard Duck. He eyes practically glowed as he growled appreciatively.

“You like that, baby? You like it when Daddy sucks your cock?"

Duck nodded as he moaned again. Barclay ran his tongue up and down Duck's cock before taking it completely into his mouth, all the way to base.

Duck started gently rocking his hips toward Barclay's mouth, overcome with pleasure, but Barclay put a strong hand on Duck's waist in an attempt to keep him still. Duck, with a glint in his eye, started thrusting his hips harder, if only to antagonize Barclay. Barclay looked up at Duck through his lashes, a flash of possession in his eyes, and he gripped Duck's hip tightly and held him to the bed, sucking and tonguing at his cock all the while.

Duck gripped Barclay's hair and pulled him off. “Close,” he panted.

Barclay chuckled lightly and gave Duck a moment to catch his breath.

Unconsciously, he ghosted a hand over his achingly hard cock, which formed an impressive tent in his jeans. Duck softly laid a hand on top of Barclay's, stopping him from touching himself.

With an innocent look in his eyes, which was almost ruined by his otherwise debauched appearance, he asked, “Can I help you feel good too, Daddy?”

Barclay's eyes darkened with lust for a moment before he gently shook his head.

“I appreciate that, baby, but I want nothing more than to be inside you right now.”

Duck groaned before rolling onto his stomach, proudly displaying both his ass, and the end of the plug that stood out slightly from the rest of his ass.

Barclay smirked and ran a hand lightly over Duck's ass before putting a single finger on the plug and pushing it in slightly. Duck moaned brokenly, still slightly out of breath. Barclay leaned down to look Duck in the eyes.

“Baby, did you prep yourself just for me?” Duck nodded.

“Couldn't stop thinking about you this morning. Wanted you to fill me up. Stretched myself out before I came by the lodge.”

Barclay's eyes went wide. “You had a plug in the whole time you were at the lodge?”

Duck nodded again. Barclay moaned gutturally.

“Fuck, baby. That's so fucking hot. You're such a good boy, baby.”

Duck whimpered at the praise before wiggling his butt up and down to try to refocus Barclay's attention.

Barclay reached over to the side of the bed and retrieved a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He gently pulled the plug out of Duck and set it to the side. He stood up from the bed and unzipped his pants before pulling both his jeans and his boxers down. His impressive cock gebtly smacked against his stomach as he crawled on the bed toward Duck.

Barclay rolled Duck onto his back and generously applied lube to his leaking cock before pulling Duck's panties to the side and lining his cock up with Duck's entrance. He looked into Duck's eyes.

“How do you want me, baby?” Duck moaned out a single syllable.

“Hard.”

With that, Barclay thrust his cock into Duck in one swift motion. Without missing a beat, he pulled out most of the way and thrust back in.

As Barclay thrust into him, Duck wrapped his legs around Barclay's torso, pulling him even closer. One well-aimed thrust brushed his prostate and he moaned loudly.

“Daddy, cock feels so good.”

Barclay grinned almost triumphantly.

“Oh, thank you, baby. You're so good at taking Daddy's huge cock. So good at letting Daddy stuff you full of his cock. You look so good when you're full of cock, baby boy.”

As he spoke, Barclay reached up a hand to tugged gently on Duck's hair, causing Duck to moan obscenely. Barclay leaned down to whisper into Duck's ear.

“You sound so good for Daddy, baby. Your moans are so pretty and they make Daddy so hard. You feel how hard you make me, baby?”

Duck nodded fervently. Barclay started thrusting slightly faster, as Duck's hips began to roll slightly, meeting Barclay's thrusts.

“Oh and baby, you look so good in those panties. Bought ‘em just for me, huh? Knew Daddy would love seeing you in those pretty panties, didn't you? And you knew how hard it would make Daddy to see you in his shirt, huh? God, baby, you're so fuckin’ sexy for Daddy.”

He tugged on Duck's hair once again, and, without warning, Duck came, spurting onto his chest and Barclay's shirt that he still wore.

The sight of Duck sent Barclay over the edge, and Duck felt Barclay's come fill him.

They both rested for a moment before Barclay pulled out of Duck and walked to the bathroom.

He returned, freshly wiped down, with a damp washcloth, and gently cleaned the come off of Duck and removing the shirt he was wearing. He took off Duck's panties and finished wiping him down before crawling into bed next to him and holding him tight.

“Duck?”

Duck grunted.

“I love you.”

Duck's voice was hoarse.

“I love you, too.”

\----------

Several weeks later, Duck had landed in the hospital after facing off against a particularly tough Bom-Bom, and Aubrey had been tasked with retrieving some clean clothes from his apartment for him to change into.

As she opened up Duck's underwear drawer, she noticed a pretty green piece of fabric among all of the other black pairs of boxer briefs. She pulled them out gently and unfolded them.

She looked at them with wide eyes and thought to herself, _Man. Duck and Barclay must be some kinky little shits._


End file.
